


Buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A teeny tiny mention of lactation but no actual lactation, Alpha Percival, Beast Kink, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation kink, M/M, Marking, Mating, Nipple Play, Omega Newt, Outdoor (kinda) Sex, Pain Kink, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slurs, Tentacles, Voyeurism, in heat, mirror kink, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb: Newt thought he had his little crush in hand, he truly did. But a heat, a call of demand and a scene in the middle MACUSA are all enough to make him snap.Really, neither of them saw it coming.





	Buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts), [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> This was written for day 8 of the [fantasticsmutbeastsweek](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com) event: Out With A Bang 
> 
> If you like gramander come see me on tumblr to chat about it or even prompt me! [thebeastswrite](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> Special thank you to alia for beta'ing for me, and nori for helping with the plot to begin with!

Newt thought he had his heat in hand. He truly did, when one traveled alone as much as he did they need efficient self care during their heats. He’d learnt from a young age that his beasts would always want to help him when he was in trouble, and heats were no different. 

His first time had been on the sands of the great lake at Hogwarts, well, more aptly - above it.  Newt had gone into heat for the first time tending to Sushi and the Giant Squid had been so very eager to return all the care and attention, hoisting Newt high, spreading his thighs and fucking into his hole as the omega cried and came in streaks over himself, flushed and begging for just a little more each time.

Tentacles were strange, tight around his thighs, teasing over his nipples, fucking past his lips to keep him quiet - thankful that the students couldn’t hear him like this, submitting to his own creatures. Merlin though, they felt incredible.

He and Sushi rekindled as often as he could, but after that Newt realized that care went both ways, and his heat would help satisfy some of the rarer creatures in need of a hole to rut, whilst also dealing with the agonizing want inside.

Newt had taken so many over the years, Runespoores and Mooncalves and Nifflers, any beast in need of affection found it with him. But two had stayed, and those two had never failed to see him through.

Octi, the Nundu, was such a rough fuck. When Newt was deep in his heat, needing to be filled beyond all reason and crying for something more than his fingers could give, the cat would prowl over, muzzle parting his thighs, large paw urging him onto his front.

He did love the way it felt to be mounted, claws tearing his arms and back, adding to the scars already littering his freckled skin. He adored the way a cock so much bigger than any human forced its way inside him, near painful to take but exquisite in the sharp, fast thrusts that followed. Newt’s mouth slacked, sobbing his praise.

After several rounds with varying beasts, his little winged mate always followed.

Swoop allowed Newt to sleep about, but never hesitated to remind him he was the one who Newt returned too, long tongue cleaning cum from his already wrecked hole, so deep inside that Newt’s eyes roll back, crying weakly as he’s made to cum again and again.

At times it’s hard to tell cock and tongue apart, wings pinning his hips, jaws at the back of his shoulder, holding him into the dirt as Swoop fucked sloppily inside, until he cummed, glistening blue to match his venom leaking down the Omega’s quivering thighs.

He always left his heats sated. Exhausted and swollen, but extremely sated.

Something was different this time. Cumming had been near impossible, even with a rough tongue on his cock, or a beast buried inside him. His body refused to find release and he was crying harder, needing it so terribly.

Damn Percival - the entire cause of an early heat. The Alpha and he had been friends for years now, and Newt was well aware of his crush on the man. He simply didn’t realize it had gotten to quite the level that Percival snarling at another Alpha would be enough to kick start his heat a month before due date.

He couldn’t tell Percival he was the cause, cheeks flushing in humiliation as he hurried home. The man had been so very kind to him with his friendship. Newt was horrified to think he might be another person lusting after him when Percival deserved far more. He hadn’t acted on any of the wants he felt, keeping flirting down as best he could, trying to hard to be a good friend and behave.

Perhaps that was the issue. He was so very enamoured with the Alpha, his body had decided only Percival would do now. He cursed himself, tears on his cheeks, fucking down against the cock inside him, the sweet Mooncalf rutting into him, a stallion, thick and heady with his mating pheromones - but it wasn’t enough, and Newt swore to high heavens that for once he hated his biology.

Newt turned his mind to Percival mid-fucking, gasping between each thrust, imagining the Alpha watching him take them all, imagined him growling in that gravelly tone that Newt could take all the cock he liked, but he still belonged to him.

His body and brain run with the idea. Images of Percival ordering his creatures, smirking down at him, touching him all melting into one delicious fantasy that flooded through his body, thighs trembling, grabbing at short fur and bucking, screaming Percival’s name as he cummed.

His first orgasm in two days and he very nearly blacked out from it, vision fuzzy, body heavy and throbbing with both need and pleasure, breath heaving. He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest for having such lewd thoughts, but he argued that in his own mind it’s no harm, he wouldn’t treat Percival any differently.

The mooncalf snuffled at his hair before bounding off and he relaxed into the grass, swallowing hard as Swoop landed before him. He laughed breathlessly, reaching out a shaking hand to stroke over a smooth skull.

The beast advance was interrupted by a large glistening lion bursting to light, jaws parting with Seraphina’s voice talking firmly and Newt watched a little wide eyed as the patronus give instructions, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Mr. Scamander, be at my office in one hour. I do hate to ask at such times, but it’s unavoidable. Mr. Graves will meet you there to discuss the issue.”

Newt’s lips parted to argue, but all that left him was a whimper, covering his face with his hands, skin flaming in humiliation. He wasn’t sure he could look at Percival right now, not politely at least, but the President had given no room for argument and she wouldn’t call if it wasn’t urgent.

“Later sweetheart,” Newt murmured it, throat clicking as he stumbled to stand, cum leaking, mingling with slick down the back of his thighs. His heat would start up again very shortly, but he was used to getting things done during it. He would be alright.

He grabbed his wand from the grass, giggling when Swoop licked over the back of his thigh, batting fondly at him. “Not now love.”

Newt summoned a plug and some clothes, licking over a swollen lower lip as he pressed it inside, lashes fluttering, the spread of his rim enough to have him wanting all over again. He took a steadying breath, cleaning himself as best he could and dragged on some trousers lying around and his boots, leaving his top half undone, uncaring right now about appearance.

He needed to go and do the meeting, then come right back and sort himself. He could survive through that, surely.

***

Stumbling into MACUSA mid heat, plugged, full of his creatures’ cum and frankly looking quite disheveled was an experience he’s not sure he’s to eager too repeat. He’d left his case locked safely in his room before apparating over, knowing his beasts would cause a stir if bought with him during this time.  He felt strangely naked without it and he flushed when noses tipped up and heads snapped towards him. Aurors’ eyes wide, others appreciative. He hurried past them as best he could, ignoring the way some leaned in closer.

It was odd, being openly wanted now, but then, American Alpha’s were apparently much more frank in their appreciation. That and since he saved New York, people saw him as less of a nuisance and more of an opportunity.

Still, they were barking up the wrong tree entirely. If his creatures weren’t enough to make him cum alone then they’d absolute tosh at satisfying him. Some of them were plenty nice, but he still didn’t want to know them on a personal level.

A few of the Alpha’s began growling and Newt was well aware of the potential trouble. But he had influenced Alpha’s to infighting before and he would do it again if need be. He was not a prize to be won by them.

A hand snagged his arm on the way to the President’s office and it’s a testament too how he intimately he had studied Percival’s scent that he knew immediately it’s the Alpha touching him, unable to help how he melted into the large, rough hand dragging him into the room, door swinging behind him.

“What the hell are you doing here in your heat Newt?! Are you aware how many Alphas are in this building?”

Newt blinked to Percival, but he’s too happy drinking in the sight of him to worry so much about such things. Eyes dragging shamelessly over a sharp jaw, strong nose, dropping over broad shoulders and corded muscle visible through the white shirt before flicking back up to lock onto a soft mouth.

“ _Newton_.”

Newt whimpered at the use of his full name, forcing himself to focus and not be terribly aroused by the bite of Alpha’s gruff tone under the word.

“Madam Picquery called for me. She said there was no choice and that you’d meet me here.” Newt’s lower lip juts in a pout at Percival, every instinct in him wanting to sooth the Alpha’s anger, and he was inclined to follow, wanting his… friend. Wanting his friend happy.

He stepped closer to Percival. Looking through thick lashes as he dragged his fingers from Percival’s wrist, slowly up his arm. Newt couldn’t help wanting to touch, he’d been craving the Alpha for so long, and after finally letting himself imagined it, it was all he wanted.

“I’m fine Percival. You know an Omega’s mind is still their own. I thought it urgent so I came along, but if I’m not needed I’ll head right home again.”

Warm brown eyes studied him, narrowed and Newt knew it’s from worry but there’s a spark of a flush on the Alpha’s cheeks as he dragged his fingers slowly down over his pecs, marvelling at how much touch he was getting away with now.

“Do you want me to call your Alpha?”

Newt frowned, fingers inching lower on Percival’s chest, fascinated by the play of muscles under his hand. An Alpha? What a curious thing to say. Where on earth did Percival get that from? As if Newt hadn’t been pining for him for goodness knew how long.

“I don’t  _have_ an Alpha, Percival. I never have.” Newt’s fingers brush over Percival’s waistband and he debated just foregoing all his worries and dropping to his knees right there, so tired of pretending not to want.

Hands caught his and he shuddered at the sheer strength in them, wanting to fight to continue his venture, whining in his throat as Percival held them up. He bit at his lower lip, watching the Alpha in a way he’s sure was likely heated given how much desire flushed through him, his body open and slick already, he’s not sure if his plug would do much if Percival continued the domineering hand.

“You reek of being fucked and you’re telling me you don’t have an Alpha?” Newt’s cheeks grew warm and  _oh_ \-  he could see the want on Percival’s expression, breaking through a perfectly professional mask, eyes dropping and yes, the Alpha was growing, half hard, thick and heavy and Newt  _wanted_ him.

Newt squirmed in the hold keeping him apart from the other man, pulling on his hands, his Omega fangs dropping as he pushed closer, the heady scent of his Alpha filling his senses.

“Percy,  _please_ , I n-need it.”

Percival raised an eyebrow, a smirk curling on his lips and Morgana it just made Newt throb, breath hitching as he’s dragged around, forced back his hands still held up.

“Need what? Another fuck? How many cocks have you taken Newton? How much is inside you? You’re acting like a little  _slut_.”

Newt’s lashes fluttered, hips rolling up against nothing and his stomach curled with a touch of humiliation but also a burning need to please him. His hips hit wood and he yelped as Percival let go of his hands to grip his hips, pinning him against the desk.

“Tell me, Newt. Which Alpha has fucked you?”

Newt’s lower lip trembled and he sucked in a breath as the thick heat of Percival’s body pressed to his, boxed in and trapped but feeling better then he had in days.

“No Alpha. I haven’t had an Alpha. My b-beasts has been helping me through my heats but I came screaming for  _you_.”

Percival rumbled in his chest and Newt felt it all the way through him, grabbing at broad shoulders, pulling the man closer. They’ve already crossed whatever line they had drawn and now Newt was greedy for all of him in a way he hadn’t let himself be.

“I want you Percival, please, I need  _my_ Alpha.”

Percival’s mouth caught his, rough, hungry and all consuming and Newt let himself burn with it, arching into him, dragging his nails down the man’s back, wanting to mark and fuck and be claimed and claimed in return, wanting them both utterly ruined for anyone but each other.

He kissed back just as eagerly, his mouth still so sensitive and Percival kissed like he battled, taking control until Newt’s knees went weak from it, chest burning but not wanting it to end at all.

“You come in here full and reeking of cum and still beg for me, what a pretty little whore you are.”

Newt’s eyes fell shut as mouth dragged over his jaw, feeling the Alpha’s fangs catching on his skin. Percival purred the slurs like praises and it’s undeniably arousing, his cock hard and leaking in his trousers, thighs growing wet, the plug unable to stop him leaking around it anymore.

A hand pushed into the back of his trousers, forcing him to arch away from the desk and he cried out when two fingers pressed against the toy and pushed it deeper, grinding it into his prostate, leaving Newt keening his want.

“Loud little thing aren’t you? The entire department will know you’re spreading your legs for me. Did you walk right past them, Newt? Not enough for you were they? You need a real Alpha to knot you.”

Newt was a wreck, body jolting with each push on the plug, strung out and desperate, writhing against Percival. He swore this must be what the Muggles called heaven. His Alpha all around him, but he wanted Percival inside as well.

“Please,  _Daddy_.”

The word left him unbidden and Newt’s flush darkened, breath hitching, turning his face away, eyes squeezed shut. Percival gave an entirely feral sound, a growl in his throat and gripped at soft curls with his free hand, forcing Newt’s head back, making him look to the Alpha.

“You really are a greedy cock whore, sweet thing. Don’t worry, Daddy’s going to show you what you need.”

Newt gave a little confused, begging noise when Percival guided him from the desk. The Alpha dropping into the large leather chair and dragging Newt with him, the Omega’s back flush to his chest, thighs spread over the Alpha’s.

Newt gasped when cold air hit him, fumbling back to curl his fingers in sleek black hair as his clothes vanished. The plug gone with them, rocking back and grinding on the clothed cock under him, trying to coax Percival into losing his and joining him, fucking him, using him-

He’s so caught up in the hard feeling against his arse that he didn’t notice the tingle of magic, a mirror revealed on the wall behind the desk. He noticed it plenty when fingers curled at his jaw and forced his head up, green eyes going wide, greeted by his own reflection.

Newt recoiled a touch, legs fighting to close. He looked entirely debauched, cum coating his thighs, cock hard and curved up, nipples stiff and skin pink amongst freckles.

“Do you see? Such a darling thing, so wet and wanting, all those beasts of yours trying so hard to please you and yet they’re not enough. You need a real breeding don’t you?”

Newt’s eyes rolled back a little at the lewd words, mewling and forgetting entirely to be shy, growing wetter at the very  _idea_.

“You need Daddy to fuck you open on my cock, knot you and breed you so full and swollen that you can’t walk without feeling me buried inside you, don’t you?”

Newt did, he needed it more than anything and he’d do anything Percival asked to have him, his breathing hectic, cock dripping, already so close to the edge with barely a touch, riding high just from the feel of him.

“Mercy, you’re going to cum aren’t you? I can smell you little Omega. Look at yourself, absolutely drenched and I’ve not touched your pretty cock or fucked your sloppy hole yet.”

Newt’s eyes flicked to the mirror for barely a second, but lingered when Percival’s eyes met his through it, dark and hungry, the slow smile showing sharp fangs. Oh, he looked otherworldly then and Newt wanted to keep him, be kept, he wanted-

“ _Mate me_.” The words left him in a rush and for the first time Newt was determined to meet his eyes and hold them, pressing back, gripping the arm of the chair in one hand and Percival’s hair in the other, dropping his head back once it’s out, no return for him, moaning lewdly for the Alpha.

“Please mate me. I’ve wanted you for so long, Percival. I need my Alpha, nothing else is enough.”

For a second he thought he’d ruined it all. But then Percival snarled, his magic freeing his cock as bruising hands lifted Newt’s hips. The Omega almost purring with delight at the show of strength, it’s lost amongst a scream as Percival dropped him, snapping his hips up, forcing his cock inside. He slid into Newt’s slick hole, and his body clenched, tightening and trying so very hard to milk the Alpha, sobbing softly when a low voice by his ear worked his heat higher.

“Play with yourself. I want you to work that chest until it’s swollen for me, know how it’ll feel when you’re all breed up and leaking.”

Newt’s mouth went slack, Percival’s magic forcing his chin down, bringing his attention back to their reflections, able to see the thick length of Percival’s cock as it disappeared inside him. His mouth was wet, tears clinging to his lashes. He was bouncing with every hard thrust into him.

He brought a hand up, shaking and dragged his thumb over his nipple, swallowing a sound as he pinched it, twisting it with expert fingers, tugging just a touch, cock jumping, blushing darkly as he toyed with himself, making helpless sounds as Percival fucked him.

“ _Daddy_ , D-Daddy, oh -  _oh_ , oh, more,  _please_ -”

Percival made a low sound of approval and when he rocked up his cock grinded into Newt’s prostate and for the Omega that’s enough. He bucked up, cock streaking cum over himself, sobbing for the Alpha as Percival grabbed for his thighs, lifting them, holding him up and opened to just rut into, take his pleasure from him and Newt’s mind went so beautifully numb, blissed from ecstacy.

“My gorgeous little Omega, the sounds you make,  _fuck_.”

Newt’s lashes fluttered, panting softly as the filthy sound of skin on skin filled the room, his hole puffy and soaked.

He felt it then, the catch of Percival’s knot, swelling with each thrust, thickening and starting to fill. Newt pushed down as best he could, moaning for it, clinging helplessly as Percival pushed so much deeper, dragging Newt down, grinding him onto his cock.

Newt screamed when fangs sunk into the mating mark on his throat, coated in the Alpha’s scent, his knot locking them together, cock filling him. The feeling of it all threw him into another orgasm and Newt couldn’t think beyond that, swimming in a haze of sensation, the warmth of a mating bond building in his chest.

He leaked Percival’s cum as the Alpha’s knot slowly deflated and Newt was coming around, blinking heavy lids, pliant against Percival as a cleaning spell washed over him. His body coaxed into turning, straddling the Alpha now, looking down at him.

Merlin’s beard he couldn’t believe he’d done all that. Cheeks colouring once more, parting his lips to apologize only to fall quiet when Percival cupped his cheek, brown eyes full of worry.

“Are you alright?”

Newt smiled then, unable to help a little giggle that bursted out from him.

“Percival I just got mated by the man I’ve been pretending not to be in love with for years. I’d say I’m very well, thank You.”

A small, private smile curled on Percival’s mouth, but Newt could feel his delight through the bond and it made him squirm happily, knowing they needed one more thing to make it sure.

“If you - if you’d allow me, I’d like to finalize the bond.”

Percival looked to him then and Newt fretted that perhaps Percival would change his mind, perhaps whatever he felt from Newt would be enough for him to say no.

“I’d very much allow that. I’d love to be mated to you, Newt.”

The Omega beamed at that, giddy in his happiness, bracing his hands on broad shoulders and leaning in. Pressing a soft kiss to his Alpha’s lips before scenting over his jaw, a sweet little Omega purr in his throat.

“My Alpha.”

Percival made a sound and Newt’s mind chanted the words as small Omega fangs grew, parting his lips and sinking them into the mating spot on Percival’s throat, the bond flaring, warmth curling around them both.

They’d have a lot to talk of, and to plan. But for now they basked in the glow of it all, and Newt had never been more thankful for the President’s constant need of their help.

They had no idea, as Seraphina reclined in her chair, brushing her fingers through Queenie’s blond curls. The two grinning to each other as Aurors complained about a mating down the hall - that the help wasn’t needed at all that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going


End file.
